


Ohana Means Family

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Request by @princess-of-erebor1992and for @roxyspearing’s One and Done Challenge. Thought I might try my hand at another JackxReader story… ‘Rakkaani’ sequel may be coming. Still deciding on ideas…Prompt: ‘Jack finds reader hurt up real bad (either by a supernatural being or human, don’t matter), and he tells Cas, and Cas brings reader to the boys at the bunker and reader is taken care of.’ AND ‘Family don’t end with blood.’





	Ohana Means Family

“Oh no… Y/n. Y/n! Y/n, wake up! Open your eyes! Come on, Y/n.” Jack was frantic. She wasn’t responding. He placed two fingers against her neck, trying to find her pulse. He was thankful Sam had taught him basic CPR after he had found a book on it. Her pulse was weak but there. He kept gently slapping her face, like he had seen the boys do to wake her up before. It wasn’t working. “Castiel. Father, I need you. Please. Y/n is hurt. Badly.” Seconds later, the sound of ruffled feathers filled the alley, drowning out the sound of Jack’s panicked breathing.

“Jack, what’s wrong? I heard your call.” Castiel’s voice was hoarse and he looked exhausted. He finally noticed her form on the ground, blood oozing from a wound on her head. Her left eye was swollen and her lip was split. Her knuckles were bloody and torn, her clothes ripped and there was blood on the inside of her bare thighs. “Oh my father,” Cas breathed out at the sight. He pressed two fingers to her forehead, healing the life threatening injuries. Taking off his trench coat, he laid it over her before running a hand through his hair.

“What happened to her, Castiel? Why was she hurt?” Jack asked.

Cas sighed. “I don’t know why, Jack. But she was beaten and sexually assaulted. You remember what that means, right?”

Jack remembered Sam and Cas explaining some of the horrors of the world after watching a few brutal movies Dean had picked out. He swallowed harshly at the thought. “Yes.” He paused a moment before speaking. “I’m sorry I called you, Castiel.” Jack spoke softly, a tear falling down his face. “I was scared to heal her. I thought I might harm her further.”

“You did the right thing, Jack. Hold on to her. I’m going to get us to the bunker.” Cas again pressed two fingers to her forehead as Jack held her hand firmly but gently. In seconds, they were in Y/n’s room in the bunker. Cas lifted her gently and placed her on the bed. “I’m severely depleted at this time. I can’t heal her wholly. I healed the immediate threats. But I need more time to replenish my grace.” He rose to his feet and turned toward to Jack. “I’m going to go find Sam and Dean. Stay with her.”

Jack nodded as Cas left the room. Jack held her hand tightly and shut his eyes, wanting her to wake up. Just seeing her in that alley haunted his memory. How could someone be so cruel to someone else? That’s what he couldn’t grasp about humanity so far. All the hatred and violence.

He heard shouting and racing footsteps down the hall as Dean and Sam came barging into the room. Jack rose to his feet.

“What the hell happened?!” Dean yelled.

“I..I found her in an alley. Castiel said she was beaten and…and sexually assaulted.” The last part came out as a whisper.

“What?!” The brothers shouted in unison. Sam was in shock and Jack could see the anger growing in the elder brother’s eyes.

“They’re dead. Whoever did this, they’re fucking dead.” Dean seethed. He took a deep breath and turned around, punching a nearby wall. The drywall and plaster crumbled under his fist, forming a hole in the wall.

“Dean!” Sam bellowed. “Now is not the time! She’s our priority!”

Dean closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, getting his anger under control. Once he felt calmer, he opened his eyes and nodded to Sam. “I’m gonna get some warm water and towels. Clean her up. Cas, Sam. Can you two go back to the alley to see if you can find any other evidence or anything? We really can’t involve the cops right now, as much as I would like to…”

Sam nodded and headed out with Castiel trailing behind.

“Jack, Y/n’s your girlfriend. So would you mind getting her out of those clothes and into something comfortable and warm? When she wakes up, it could help lessen her panicked state.”

Jack nodded solemnly before Dean left the room. Being as careful as he could, he pulled off her torn clothing, dressing her in a clean pair of underwear and a long flannel of his she used as a nightshirt. Several minutes later, Dean came back with a bowl of warm water and a few washcloths. Dean handed Jack a washcloth and an unopened sterile swab.

Dean sat down on the bed with a defeated look. “Jack, I hate to ask this of you, but we need to get a DNA sample. Do you know what I mean?”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the cotton swab. “Yes. I know you can get a DNA sample from drawing blood. I remember seeing that on TV, but I don’t understand how we would get one with a stick.”

“It’s a cotton swab, Jack, and yeah, that’s one way.” Dean paused. “This is different. You need to put the swab inside Y/n and gently twirl it around for five seconds or so. Then take it out and put it in that tube it came with and seal it. It’s called a vaginal swab.”

“And what is this for?” Jack asked.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “If whoever attacked Y/n wasn’t wearing a condom, he probably left DNA behind.” Dean gave a small smirk at Jack’s confused face. “A man’s semen contains DNA.”

Jack nodded in understanding and opened the sterile instrument. After getting the sample and sealing it, he watched Dean sew a couple of cuts Cas couldn’t heal. Jack gently washed the blood from her legs, hands, and face, hoping she would wake soon. Dean was hoping the same, but unsure of how she would be around them in the immediate future. After cleaning and tending to her wounds the best they could, Dean and Jack sat by her bedside, each lightly holding her hands. Dean hoped Sam and Cas had found something so they could find who did this to the woman he loved like a sister.

As if answering his thoughts, he heard the bunker door open and two sets of footsteps descending the stairs. Dean stood and turned, ready to leave the room but Cas and Sam had already beat him to it. Jack slowly stood from the chair, still grasping her hand.

“Any change?” Sam asked. Both Dean and Jack shook their heads.

“Find anything in the alley?” Dean questioned.

“Not a lot, unfortunately,” Sam replied as he sank down on a nearby chair. He ran a hand through his long locks and glanced at Cas, who stood in the doorway, visually upset. “Found some hair and blood. Took samples of both.”

“Maybe Jody can send those in for testing. The swab too. The prick might be in the system already. And I know Jody would be the only one Y/n would trust with this. Sam, can you give her a call and see if she would be up to stopping by? I think Y/n might need a woman around, too.”

“I agree,” Sam pulled out his cell and dialed the familiar number. “Hey Jody. It’s Sam… Good… No we’re on a semi-hiatus from hunting at the moment… Well…we kinda need you to come by as soon as possible… No, me and Dean are fine. It’s Y/n… Someone attacked her and… A few hours ago…”

Dean tuned out the rest of the conversation and stared at Y/n’s limp form. He watched Jack gently lift her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Dean knew Jack was in love with her, and Y/n with him. So seeing Jack so distraught and rattled, bothered Dean immensely.

‘Who would attack someone so pure and innocent? What the hell was wrong with this world?’ He asked himself. He looked from Y/n, to Jack and then to Sam and Cas. When his gaze landed on Cas, the angel gave a subtle nod, understanding Dean’s mental plans. They would find this son of a bitch and make him pay, but until then, they would all stay with her and get her through this together. It wouldn’t be an easy ride but they loved her and they would get past this. As a family. Because _family don’t end with blood._


End file.
